


The Hidden Cries Of Desperation

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could hear them; however, the Vikings could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Cries Of Desperation

The night sky was filled with the shrieks and clangs of battle as Vikings fought against dragons, weapons clashing with teeth and claws, shields blocking bouts of fire and poisonous gas.

She could hear the cries of her people, could see the flashes of desperation in their eyes as they fought with their lives for what would save them from the red ones wrath.

She could hear them; however, the Vikings could not.

What to her were cries of fear and helplessness, of communication of what horrors would await them if they did not deliver to the red one what she wished- where bloodthirsty cries and hunger for blood to the Vikings.

And so they fought, with their lives and with their fear.

…And the night erupted in a whirl of flames and screams.


End file.
